Rhea's World
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Rhea OC is a wolf who has been tortured and lied to her whole life by the people whom she called her parents, a pair of humans who just happpened to work in a lab. But when she escapes and mets Tsume and Kiba,2 other wolfs, will things take a turn for the better? Rated M for later :3
1. Chapter 1

_They're trying it again! They had promised me that they wouldn't, but they are; they lied to me. After all of these years, after living in fear that they would abandon me if I didn't do what they wanted, after all the pain and agony I have suffered for them; they lied to me!_

These were Rhea's last thoughts before they pushed the needle into her forearm. Inside the needle was a serum that made her inner wolf come out, it made her illusion of her human self, disappear. These people who had found Rhea as a little girl wandering the streets alone, her adopted parents, were the ones who requested that Rhea be a test subject. They were the ones that had given her into the arms of for more tests, more experiments and more pain. Rhea lay on the lab table, stripped completely naked, with more IV'S hooked up to her than a man can count. stands nearby, examining her reactions to the different drugs and chemicals that they pump her full of. "She's not very lively today." mutters to herself before pulling out a syringe from her pocket, "Let's see if this will provide a change in pace." plunges the needle into a vein in Rhea's arm and shoots her full of the drug. And that is the moment, in which it all goes to hell.

I feel another pinprick in my arm and my veins feel flushed with fire. Opening my eyes I see standing over me with another needle embedded in my skin by _her_ hand. The hand that after snarling at her, I bite not so cleanly off. She screams when she looks at the stump of her arm and her hand in my human jaws. I smile widely and spit her hand to the floor watching her fall after it. "Guards! Guards, help!" she screams, her blood creating a pool on the floor. I quickly pull all of the IV'S out of my body and let out a howl before jumping to the ground in my wolf form, running towards the door. Two guards came rushing in with guns and I hit the first one full speed, crushing his ribs with my weight and ripping his throat open. As he fell to the floor I focused on the other one; he had his gun focused on me and his finger slowly pulling on the trigger. I didn't care if I got shot; I just wanted to get out of this hell. I ran towards him and the bullet grazed my chest, burning like the blood in my veins burned at this very moment from the drug that had pumped into me. I took another bullet, this one to my leg, as I charged forwards. I ripped his throat out with my jaws and ran down the hallways as fast as I could, eager to get out of this place. As I ran, leaving everything behind me, I felt nothing. No guilt for killing those people even though…_even though they had deserved it_. Bursting forth from my captivity, the building in which I had bled so much blood, felt so much pain, withstood so much agony, I finally felt happy. Happy that I was going to leave this all behind me, never to return to this retched place again; _never._ I ran through the streets, running with all my might, the only thing slowing me was the bullet wound in my chest and the bullet embedded in my leg. I passed many humans on my way, none of them bothering me, just thinking that I was another stray dog that got caught up in a fight. And then I came to a cluster of tall warehouses; they were run-down and weathered, windows and doors boarded up, some having nothing over them at all; and in the midst of this was a fountain. It was beautiful and I felt immediately drawn to it by some force. I slowed my pace and headed towards the fountain, limping and panting. My vision started to go blurry as the pain of my wounds grew and my body felt heavy; too heavy to hold up. _Too heavy to run anymore._ I took a few more shaky steps towards the fountain and howled; before giving into the darkness and sinking to the ground.

"I have to admit. That she-wolf is a strong one." I said, looking out of the window from the warehouse that Tsume and our gang lived in. "Yes, she certainly is…" Tsume said, as I launched myself out of the window into the open night air. "Kiba! What the hell are you doing?" Tsume yelled, jumping out after me. I landed on the ground a few seconds before he did and started to stride towards the fallen she-wolf. Tsume grabbed my arm and yanked me back, growling. "Answer me, Kiba. What are you doing?" I looked Tsume in the eyes, "She's one of us, Tsume, and she's hurt." I said, pulling my arm from his grip and walking over to the wounded she-wolf. Tsume followed, stalking over and sniffing at the female. Even though we were both in our human forms our noses worked just as well. "She smells like death. And half of the blood covering her body isn't even hers." He said, examining her closely. Tsume growled slightly and sniffed some more. "She smells like humans and that lab on the far side of the marketplace." I bent down and sniffed, catching the foul stench as well. "Poor thing." I said, scooping her limp body into my arms and standing. Tsume snarled, regarding me. "She isn't staying here, Kiba. She's like us but she isn't part of the pack." He said. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, the she-wolf light in my arms. "Just because I renounced my title as alpha and passed it to you doesn't mean you can order me around all the time, Tsume." I said, hopping up into the open window and gently laying the she-wolf on the floor of Tsume and my shared room. It was the biggest room so we shared it. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked to the bathroom, running warm water and laying the she-wolf in it. I washed all the blood and scent of the lab off of her and bandaged her wounds. The she-wolf moved once during her unconsciousness, and that was when I ran the washcloth over her front legs; what would have been her arms in human form. I made a nest of blankets in the corner of the room and laid her in them as Tsume came in. "You're letting her sleep in here? What if she kills us in our sleep?" he complained. I looked at him and laughed. "You and I both know that the moment she wakes up we'd know it. And I doubt she could ever kill us in that condition." Tsume shrugged and nodded, lying down in his bed on the opposite wall of mine. "Don't trust her, Kiba. No good can come from a female. Just look at Blue and Hige, their all lovey dovey and soft. Women are no good." He said, rolling over to look at me. I met his eyes and laughed, "Could it be that you've never been with a woman before?" Tsume's face was priceless. I laughed and rolled over "I thought so." Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I panicked; I have no idea where I am and there are _two_ alpha males in the room with me. One alpha I could handle; but two was a death sentence. I realized I was still in my wolf form and someone had bandaged my wounds; but they still hurt like a bitch as I pulled myself across the floor. I crawled past the smaller alpha male with tousled brown hair and came to a silent stop as he rolled over in his sleep and threw his arms around me. I stiffened and bit back a snarl, praying he'd let go and not wake up. He hugged me tighter in his sleep and whispered 'No'. That's it. I snarled and was about to rip his arm off until his dark blue eyes slid open. " .ah. No need for that missy." He said; his voice commanding in the way alphas were. I growled and bared my human teeth at him. "Fine. If you're going to act like that I guess I'll have to wake up Tsume." He said, turning his head to the look at the other tougher, meaner looking alpha sleeping on his side. I whimpered in defeat. "Please don't. I'll do anything. Please." I pleaded helplessly, my fear stinking up the room. The alpha male's arms loosened around me and he peeled his t-shirt off. "Here, wear this for now. It's better than nothing." He said as he slid the shirt over my naked human form. I nodded compliantly and sat up, eyeing the sleeping alpha male nervously. "Don't worry. Tsume is a heavy sleeper; now let's go find you some food." The small male said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I limped and winced my way after him, thanks to my wounds from the day before, trying to keep up. "So what's your name, kid?" he asked, turning to look at me. "Rhea." I said quietly, not meeting his gaze. The alpha nodded, "Nice to meet you Rhea. My name's Kiba and the sleeping one back there is Tsume. Mind telling me where you came from?" the one now called Kiba asked. I bowed my head and began to spew a lie. "I'm from the big lab on the far side of the marketplace…" I knew it wasn't were I was from. Not originally. This body…this body was from that lab. But everything else- my soul, my heart- was mine. Kiba looked at me and nodded. "I thought so. You smelt like that place when I brought you in here last night after you passed out." He started walking again and we stopped at a big open kitchen with 3 other wolves eating in human form. Two male. One female. _They must all use her to breed._ "Hey Kiba!" they all murmured in unison, their eyes looking piercingly at me; judgingly. Kiba smiled warmly at them, "Morning Toboe, Blue, Hige." I backed up as the smaller, childlike wolf stood up and growled. I do not like it here. Too many wolves. Too many people. Too much- Thump! My eyes widened as I backed into something, no, someone and I let out a startled bark as arms closed around my ribcage and throat like a vise. "No need to growl at Toboe. He's a good kid." A harsh voice snarled in my ear. I stiffened and went limp, submissive. I should have smelt him when he walked in, but I didn't. The one holding me in a crushing grip…was the other alpha male, Tsume. "Tsume let the poor girl go. She's scared." The kid, Toboe, called, jogging towards us. My body was in fight or flee mode and I wanted so desperately to flee. To run far away from these people and there alphas. I've never been so scared in my life since-that day. The day my 'parents' brought me to . The day they stripped me down and plunged everything they felt like into my veins; a 5 year olds veins; without as much as a blink. My body went rigid at the memory and a warm fluid ran down my leg as well as tears from my eyes. I whimpered as I pissed myself in fear and squeezed my eyes shut trying to blink back the tears. "TSUME!" a voice barked; Kiba's. Tsume let me go quickly and I slipped in my piss trying to stand shakily. "Shh… It's okay now, Rhea. It's okay, don't cry." Kiba's voice murmured in my ear as his strong arms kept me from falling. I whimpered in humiliation and buried my face in is shoulder. "Don't hurt me." I whispered my voice shaky. Kiba looked at everyone in the room and then settles on Tsume. "Tsume, apologize. Now." Kiba snarls, holding me comfortingly. Tsume opens his mouth to protest but the childlike wolf, Toboe I think is his name, crouches by me and holds me gently as well. It seems to spark something in Tsume as he bows and snarls quietly. "I'm sorry." Toboe and Kiba seem pleased as soon as he says that, because they pull me to my feet and the woman, Blue, starts to clean up my…accident. I feel I can trust Toboe. He is young, and kind, and Tsume seems to have a soft spot for him. _I can use that as an advantage._ Toboe looks at me and hands me a loaf of bread. "Here." He smiles, "You need to gain some weight on those skinny bones of yours." I mentally snarl at him. I'm not skinny by choice; it is the drugs they pump into me that makes me thin. I take it from him gratefully, for I am famished. "Thank you…" I say as I drop to the floor and sit cross-legged, devouring the bread like an animal; like _the_ animal I am. "So your Rhea right?" Toboe asks quietly as the others mumble to each other and Tsume growls at them. I nod and finish the loaf as Toboe hands me a glass of water and a string of smoked sausages. I down the water and finish the sausages in 15 seconds flat. "You were hungry huh?" he asks amused, smiling like a child. I shake my head. "I'm trying to gain my strength so I can heal and leave." Toboe frowns. "But you just got here… Kiba said you were part of the pack now." He pouts. I sigh, pouting kids aren't my thing and neither is being part of a pack. "Look kid, I'm not part of this pack and I'm not staying. I don't belong here. I was never meant to belong to a pack. I don't like you or any of your little pack buddies either." I mumble, eyes darting to Tsume and the others warily. "You're staying, Rhea." A voice says in my ear. I turn around and snarl, finding Kiba. "You can't make me." Kiba smiles toothily and smirks. "I can't. But he can." He says, looking at Tsume. I stand and gather up courage. "No he can't. I don't belong to this pack, so he has no power over me." Kiba sighs. "Maybe not alpha power, but he does have something over you." I growl as the words leave his mouth. "What do you mean…" Tsume walks over and sighs. "I'm your destined mate."


	3. Chapter 3

My jaw dropped. _Mate_. I had a mate. "Yeah, I'm not too psyched about it either kid." Tsume growls; I stand and turn, limping to the door. "You aren't leaving." Kiba said. "Watch me." As soon as the words left my mouth I was hit from behind and fell to the floor snarling. "If you're supposed to be my mate, my mate you WILL be." Tsume growled from above me, his eyes had sheen of possessiveness. Not good. I shifted (painfully) back into my wolf form and bolted out the door. As a rounded the corner that would lead me out of this little 'wolves hut' zone I heard snarling on my heels and heard angry barks. I turned my head, still running and saw Tsume in his wolf form; and he was gaining quickly. I squeaked in surprise as his jaws closed around my ankle and he dragged me into an alley. I tried to claw at the ground for a purchase but my claws wouldn't hold. As he dragged me deeper and deeper into the alley I snarled and tried to snap at him; he didn't seem to like that because he shifted to human form (naked) and grabbed my wolf hips. _Damn him! He's too strong_, I thought, still trying desperately to get away from him. "Look at me!" his voice boomed as his hands grabbed at my newly shifted human face. This was it; Now or never. I jerked my hand forward and bit into his hand with my human teeth, hearing a satisfying crunch and scream. Tsume's free hand came around and hit me square in the face. As I fell onto my stomach in the dark alley I knew I was done for. Tsume was going to kill me. The nakedness of my human skin against the ground sent chills up my spine as well as Tsume's voice. "You need to learn your place girl. Quickly." He hissed in my ear as he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. I let out a squeak of surprise and humiliation at his thing inside of me. I wriggled around trying to get away but he held me there and kept pounding; ignoring my screams for him to stop. Once Tsume came he pulled out and I fell face first into the concrete, eyes glazed in pain and humiliation at the violating act he had just performed. "Be best to learn your place quickly. I don't want that to take over again." He said softly, something in his voice sounding like sadness as he reached to pick me up. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched, inching away from his hands. "RHEA!? Rhea where are you!?" a familiar voice howled into the night. I sighed in relief; it was Blue and not Kiba. I didn't want him to see me like this. Blue was a woman, she could see me like this; but no, not Kiba. "Here." I whined softly before letting the blackness consume me.


End file.
